Vuelo entre las estrellas
by Bodom's Nightmare
Summary: "Usted sabe, yo debería poner en prisión por estar fuera de hora," llegó un acento suave. La niña levantó la vista hacia el hombre oscuro. "Pero no", respondió ella. HG / SS Por favor, dale una oportunidad!


**A / N Hola chicos, por lo que en realidad no conozco a ningún español, pero yo escribí esta historia para uno de mis amigos, así que espero que los lectores españoles les gusta! Por favor revise!**

* * *

><p>Estrellas. Hasta ahora, a cierta distancia, sin embargo, tan claro abajo en la tierra, llenan el cielo de la noche con su brillo, brillante como los diamantes. Si uno se mirar de cerca, se daría cuenta de que no eran incoloras, como podría parecer a simple vista breve en primer lugar. Por el contrario, brillan y parpadean con tonos como el zafiro, rubí, esmeralda y la lavanda. Uno no puede evitar sentirse cautivado, cautivado y fascinado por completo por la luminosidad que irradian. Algunas de esas esferas brillantes de polvo espacial y el gas son brillantes como para ser notado a simple vista, mientras que otros, sin embargo, son tan débiles, se tendría que centrar su mirada intensamente para verlos.<p>

Su luz, tan tenue pero de todos modos, fue bajando en la actualidad sobre un antiguo castillo y la sombra profunda. Hogwarts. Sus cuatro torres principales se mantuvo de pie y orgulloso, se deleita con el débil, mientras que la suave luz filtrado por la piedra en bruto. El misterioso resplandor daba la gran estructura de un aura de misterio al respecto. La luna llena flotaba sobre un gran lago, su reflejo en la superficie resplandeciente. Pequeñas ondulaciones que bailó a través del agua, rompiendo la imagen por un breve segundo. En la orilla, una criatura peculiar, a caballo y mitad águila, se puso de pastoreo, su piel blanca y luz de giro plumas grises plata en la luna. Se agitaba sus plumas, mientras que de vez en cuando mirando a su alrededor, aunque no había un alma cercana. No estaba solo. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza y extendió sus alas largas, con plumas, y, con un aumento poderoso, pero en silencio, tomó al aire. Voló con gracia sobre los terrenos de Hogwart's, no tiene miedo de ser visto. Al pasar a los jardines, donde moonflowers, Sombra Nocturna y rosas estrellas floreció en el claro de luna, el movimiento llamó su atención.

Una joven de unos diecisiete años estaba sentado en un banco del jardín blanco elaborado, con los ojos dirigidos hacia el cielo. Sus brazos estaban perfectamente dobladas en su regazo, y su cabello espeso ondeaba en la brisa suave. Su rostro estaba tallado con esmero, no hay líneas de tensión, y sus ojos se relajó. Se quedó allí sentada, mirando el cielo claro y estrellado, y se preguntó si ésta sería la última vez que vio las estrellas. Mientras meditaba esto, ella no se percató de un rumor de túnicas oscuras a unos metros a su derecha hasta que se fue detrás de ella.  
>"Usted sabe, yo debería darle la detención por estar fuera de hora," llegó un acento suave.<br>La niña levantó la vista un momento y sonrió al hombre oscuro. "Pero no", respondió la materia-de-hecho, sus ojos se burla suavemente.  
>Él sonrió en respuesta y rodeó a tomar asiento a su lado. "¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde?", Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.<p>

Ella puso los ojos. "Severus, tú sabes que resulta difícil conciliar el sueño." Ella bajó la mirada y bajó la voz. "No estoy seguro por qué."  
>El hombre, Severus, asintió con la cabeza. "Entiendo, Hermione," murmuró.<br>En ese momento, Severus sintió el aliento cálido y húmedo en la espalda o el cuello. Al volver la cabeza con rapidez, se encontró con un par de ojos brillantes a ambos lados de un fuerte, punzo-cortante pico. Su ampliado y su mano se fue a su varita mágica. Hermione, al ver su actitud cambió, levantó la vista y, al ver al animal, se echó a reír.  
>"Buckbeak", gritaba, llegando hasta los tiempos del pico mortal. El hipogrifo cerró los ojos con satisfacción y se apoyó en la mano. En expresión de sorpresa de Severus, Hermione se echó a reír otra vez. "Se trata de Buckbeak, hipogrifo de Hagrid", dijo. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de correr sus dedos largos y delgados a través de espesor de Buckbeak, de piel lisa. "Usted sabe, aquel que iba a ser ejecutado en mi tercer año ..." Se calló, perdida en sus pensamientos.<p>

Severus notó su mirada espacio y tomó ese momento para verla. Por el momento, llevaba pantalones sueltos de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas negro, su color favorito. Sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor que Severus no había visto en mucho tiempo. Se levantó el ánimo a un acuerdo considerable al verla tan feliz de nuevo.  
>"Vamos a tocarlo", instó a Hermione, sacudiendo a él de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza con la finalidad, pero ella tomó su mano derecha con firmeza y tiró de él a su lado, sus partes el cepillado. Sin soltar su mano, ella lo guió suavemente la piel del Hipogrifo y sonrió ampliamente de él, con la cara que muestra la alegría absoluta. Severo no podía evitar sentir animado por esa sonrisa hermosa que se le ha reservado. "Le gustas", susurró.<br>De repente, Severo se quedó inmóvil, los ojos fijos en el Hipogrifo de asombro. Buckbeak estaba viendo la oscuridad maestro de pociones tan intensamente, nunca sus miradas vacilantes. Después de un momento, Severo asintió con la cabeza.  
>"¿Qué fue eso?", Preguntó Hermione nerviosamente, mirando a Severo, a continuación, Buckbeak, y viceversa.<br>Severo no respondió, en lugar de caminar alrededor de pie directamente detrás de la Gryffindor valiente, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rasgos cincelados. "Cierra los ojos, y no los abras", le ordenó. De mala gana se hizo lo que le dijo y él deslizó su fuerte, musculosos brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera protestar, él la levantó en el aire y aterrizó en la parte posterior de su Buckbeaks amplio. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados por la sorpresa cuando abrió con gracia detrás de ella, con los brazos de bloqueo alrededor de la cintura.  
>"Severo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? "Ella quedó sin aliento.<p>

"Obedeciendo a un Hipogrifo," murmuró mientras doce alas se quebró pie a ambos lados de la pareja, y con una ráfaga de fuerza, se elevó en el aire, ganando velocidad y la altitud con cada segundo que pasa. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, el aliento que viene jadeos rápidos. Después de un minuto, dejaron de ser empujado tan Buckbeak se estabilizó, con las alas temblando ligeramente a medida que se cernía.  
>"Abre los ojos", le susurró al oído de Severo de Hermione, su cálido aliento flotando suavemente en la mejilla y el envío de escalofríos en el cuello.<br>La niña aterrorizada se relajó en el tono de su voz, su mente se aclaró y poco a poco pelado los ojos abiertos y sin aliento en el temor. Estaban flotando por encima de Hogwarts, casi tocando las nubes. Ella miró a la estructura de piedra tan tenue luz de las estrellas rociados por sus torres, en cascada a través de la piedra gris, áspera y convirtiendo las paredes de un tono plateado. No es una vela en cualquiera de las ventanas, la mejora de su aspecto misterioso.  
>A medida que la deriva sobre el castillo y hacia el bosque oscuro, los brazos de Severus apretó alrededor de su cintura, y relajado que, apoyándose en sus brazos y saborear la sensación de seguridad que sentía cuando él la abrazó. Volvió la cabeza para poner en su pecho, y él a su vez, apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza. Hermione hubiera gustado que podría permanecer así para siempre, por encima de donde no la podía decirles qué hacer y qué no hacer.<br>Si bien se disparó por encima del mundo, Hermione sintió que sus ojos a la deriva cerrado. La última sensación que ella sabía antes de la deriva a dormir era Severo como él la abrazó y el ritmo constante de las alas de los Buckbeaks.

* * *

><p><strong>A  N Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer!**


End file.
